bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Onmitsukidō
"If you see your allies losing, that's your chance. Don't step between them. Take the enemy down from behind. And if the enemy is so strong you can't even do that, then just watch your ally be killed. That's what it means to be Onmitsukidō." - SoifonBleach manga; chapter 333, pages 3-4 The also called the Secret Mobile Unit/Corps, Special Forces or Covert Ops was originally a separate branch of Soul Society's army, traditionally tied to the Shihōin family. When the Commander-in-Chief would gain a title within the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukidō would become attached to that division as well. The Special Forces is generally commanded by a member of the noble family Shihōin, though the last member to hold this position was Yoruichi Shihōin before she departed Soul Society around 100 years before the main story line. Since that time, the Special Forces seem to be highly merged with the Gotei 13's 2nd Division. They carry out the executions and assassinations of Shinigami who have turned against the law, and serve as scouts and guards against Hollows. If the Gotei 13 is the exterior guard, then the Onmitsukidō is the interior, covert guard.Bleach Souls: Official Characters Book, page 196 Onmitsukidō Ranks The head of the Onmitsukidō is called . The leaders of each of the divisions are ranked as . Given that the Onmitsukidō is currently tied with the Gotei 13's 2nd Division, each Corps Commander also holds a Seated Officer position in said division. The Commander-in-chief of the Special Forces generally also commands top division of the Special Forces, which is the Executive Militia and it is known that the 3rd Seated Officer is the Corps Commander of the Detention Unit. It may be said that the order of the five divisions also goes in order of the top five officers of the 2nd Division. (Unlike the Gotei 13 Captains, the Commander-in-chief has several bodyguards, though its current Commander-in-chief Soifon has never been seen with any). Commander-in-Chief Current :Soifon Soifon inherited both the title of Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and that of the Captain of the 2nd Division after the departure of Yoruichi. Former :Yoruichi Shihōin As head of the Shihōin family, she was responsible to having brought together the 2nd Division and the Onmitsukidō. Special Forces Divisions There are five divisions within the Onmitsukidō, for which the first has the most authority, and the fifth has the least. The five divisions in order of authority are: 1. Executive Militia : Not much is known about the Executive Militia except that it is the first unit. Its members are dressed all in black and are known for their cold-bloodedness. They specialize in combat using Hakuda. It is headed by the the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō. Current Corps Commander :Soifon Soifon is the current Corps Commander for the Executive Militia. Former :Yoruichi Shihōin Yoruichi was the Corps Commander for the Executive Militia 100 years prior to the main story line. 2. Patrol Corps : Their apparent job is to patrol the various lands and dimensions to combat dangerous Hollows and other enemies of Soul Society.Bleach manga; chapter -106 Current Corps Commander :Marechiyo Ōmaeda Marechiyo is the current Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps in the Onmitsukidō. Unit members :Eikichirō Saidō (anime only) Eikichirō is a Shinigami who was sent to investigate Rukia Kuchiki when she disapeared in the Human World. Former Unit members :Shūsuke Amagai (anime only) It was stated that prior to his promotion to Captain of the 3rd Division Amagai served in the Patrol Corps; however, it was not stated wheter he was part of the 2nd Division. :Makoto Kifune (anime only) Makoto served on the same patrol unit as Amagai before becoming the 3rd Seat of the 3rd Division. 3. Detention Unit Detention Unit: The Detention Unit is responsible for the imprisonment and supervision of all criminals within the Seireitei. They also have another duty known as Special Detention, which concerns those who joined the Gotei 13 but were judged to be a danger to their fellow Shinigami. They investigate, apprehend, and keep these individuals sealed away from the rest of Soul Society within the Special Underground Detention Facility, aka. the Maggot's Nest. It should be noted that those few who are kept in the Maggots' Nest have not actually committed any crime but have been identified by the laws of Soul Society as "Dangerous Elements". This unit acts somewhat similar to a prison and mental rehabilitation center.Bleach manga; chapter -106 Former Corps Commander :Kisuke Urahara Urahara was in charge of maintaining the Maggot's Nest until his promotion to the rank of Captain of the Twelfth Division. 4. Un-named The fourth unit's name and function are unknown. 5. Reversal Counter Force : This special unit sends information within the Soul Society. Onmitsukidō Uniforms Although the general Onmitsukidō uniform appears to be the standard Shinigami uniform, the Executive Militia uniform is different from the Gotei 13. Overall, it resembles a ninja uniform. It has no visible white undergarments and the sash is dark as opposed to white. A headpiece covers the bottom part of the face and sometimes the top, but not the eyes; they wear no sandals, but long jika-tabi , and tight bands are on the legs and arms to keep the clothes from moving too much, which both are presumably for silence of movement. In the anime, members of the Executive Militia also wear their head covering on the top, not just the bottom and wear a black sash instead of a white one. The leader of the militia wears the same uniform, except that the shoulders and back are exposed. The reason for the empty space is the eventual usage of , an advanced technique that combines hand to hand combat and kidō, causing high spiritual pressure to accumulate at the shoulders and back, blasting away the fabric at said places.Bleach manga; chapter 158, pages 15-16. The Correctional Force uniform is radically different. The soldiers wear a white uniform, a long piece of headgear, and a backpack.Kubo, Tite (2006). Bleach Official Character Book SOULs. Tokyo, Japan: Shueisha References Navigation Category:Shinigami